Deseos Ocultos
by BLooDy.DoGo
Summary: Dumbledore lanza a toda la escuela un hechizo que hará surgir los deseos más ocultos de cada uno.   Draco x Harry


AVISOS: este fic contiene relaciones homosexuales y contendrá lemon (relaciones sexuales) avisado está.

Sin ningún ánimo lúcrativo solo por diversión propia y de quien disfrute leyéndolo. Los personajes pertenecen a J.

Sin más dilación aquí dejo el primer capítulo que es más que nada introductorio. Es un fanfic que tengo acabado así que lo iré subiendo con regularidad, si no recuerdo mal consta de 4 capítulos. Disfrutar y si os apetece dejar algún comentario ^^ siempre es grato recibirlos y prometo contestarlos siempre que pueda.

Capítulo 1: Regalo de despedida

Era el último curso en el colegio para Harry Potter y el resto de sus compañeros. En el verano entre sexto y séptimo curso Harry había podido acabar con el lord oscuro con la ayuda de sus amigos y sorprendentemente la ayuda que más había agradecido además de la de Dumbledor fue la de Draco Malfoy. El rubio había decidido casi en último momento traicionar a su familia salvándole la vida a Harry y echándole mas de un cable en sus intentos de acabar con Voldemort, intentos que finalmente dieron resultado.

Cuando consiguieron derrotarle Draco había abrazado emocionado a un algo herido y aún shockeado Harry que miraba con incredulidad al rubio vio como este le sonreía, la sonrisa más hermosa que el moreno había visto en su vida y además le decía:

-Lo hemos conseguido Harry!.-

Harry… era la primera vez que Malfoy le llamaba por su nombre, y que dulce sonaba de sus labios. Pero después de eso vio como el rubio perdía la conciencia de agotamiento y poco después él caía también desmayado debido a la gran cantidad de poder que había utilizado.

Cuando se despertó el moreno se encontraba en la enfermería con sus dos inseparables amigos a ambos lados de su cama mirándoles emocionados. Pero a pesar de reencontrarse con sus amigos de nuevo Harry en esos momentos en lo único que pude pensar fue si esa sonrisa y esas suaves palabras habían sido de verdad o simplemente las había soñado.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Un día después de que a Harry le dieran el alta comenzaba el nuevo curso en hogwarts, como de costumbre todos los alumnos se reunieron en el gran comedor para oír las palabras del director resucitado de entre los muertos y para disfrutar seguidamente del gran banquete de bienvenida.

Cuando Harry y sus dos amigos llegaron al gran comedor la sala estaba casi llena ya con los alumnos de primero esperando nerviosos para entrar. Y justo cuando se dirigían hacia su mesa se toparon con el chico albino rodeado de sus amigotes. Todos les miraron con gesto de desprecio como era habitual en ellos pero Harry esperanzado por la actitud del rubio en la batalla final le sonrió con candidez.

-Hola Draco.-

Sus dos amigos le miraron sorprendido y más aún lo hicieron los de Draco. El rubio encarnó una ceja extrañado y soltó con su lengua viperina y su tono siseaste.

- No se a que vienen esas confianzas Potter pero será mejor que las dejes de lado si no quieres arrepentirte.-

La sonrisa de Harry se borró levemente. Acaso volvía a ser el maldito orgulloso y esnob de antes? Se preguntaba el chico dorado.

- Será mejor que vayas pronto a ocupar tu lugar Potter tu querida novia la comadreja te está esperando.-

Ante esas palabras Ron lanzó una mirada de odio al rubio y este pasó de largo dándole un "accidental" empujón al pelirrojo por el camino.

Pero Harry además de desprecio había captado un tono diferente en las palabras de rubio… podrían ser celos? El moreno negó con la cabeza, seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas, como al parecer aquello vivido con Draco tras la batalla final.

Tras dejar sus pensamientos de lado miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor donde vio a Ginny Weasley, su actual novia desde el año pasado, esperándole dirigiéndole leves sonrisas y reservándole un sitio a su lado. Harry suspiró y se dirigió hacia allí.

Después de la cena que pasó sin mayores incidentes el director Albus Dumbledor se levantó con intención de cómo todos los años dirigir unas cuantas palabras a los alumnos antes de mandarles a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero esta vez el discurso tendría algo de diferente.

- Querido alumnos, los años que he pasado impartiendo como profesor y como director en este colegio han sido sin duda los más inolvidables de mi vida, especialmente estos últimos. Pero ya soy un hombre mayor que se va empezando a merecer un descanso por lo que debo anunciar que dejo mi puesto como director.-

Ante estas palabras los alumnos empezaron a lanzar exclamaciones de sorpresa y a cuchichear entre ellos pero se acallaron ante el gesto del director quien había indicado que aún no había terminado.

-En mi lugar dejo a una persona muy de mi confianza que estoy seguro de que os será de mucha ayuda en vuestra etapa escolar, la profesora Mcgonagall.-

La nombrada se levantó haciendo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento y los alumnos la aplaudieron por su nuevo puesto.

Finalmente el director dirigió unas últimas palabras estás con carácter emocionado e incluso jovial.

-Y como regalo de despedida me he tomado la libertad de echar un sencillo encantamiento sobre todos vosotros. No os preocupéis no os afectará casi en nada. Lo que hace este conjuro es que vuestros más profundos y guardados deseos, esos que tenéis ocultos en el fondo de vuestro corazón salgan a flote y todos encontréis las fuerzas y la confianza suficiente para realizarlo. Desde confesarle vuestro amor a alguien o cantar una canción. Lo que sea… pero no os preocupéis para que sea en beneficio de todos sin perjudicar a ningún otro en la mayor medida de lo posible el encantamiento solo se realizará cuando os quedéis a solas, o en el caso de que vuestro deseo incluya a otra persona cuando estéis a solas con esa persona.-

Todos los alumnos le escuchaban desconcertados incluso algunos con verdaderas caras de terror.

El anciano pareció no percatarse de ello y simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno eso es todo queridos alumnos ahora debo partir, os deseo suerte en este nuevo viaje que emprendéis de un nuevo curso y que vuestros anhelos se hagan realidad. Adios!.-

Y con estas últimas palabras se desapareció. Todos los alumnos estallaron en conversaciones y exclamaciones que fueron acalladas por la nueva directora, tan sorprendida por el regalo de Albus como los propios alumnos que pidió a los prefectos que conducieran a los alumnos a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que mañana empezaban clases temprano y ya era tarde.

Preguntándose que sería lo que pasaría a continuación todos los alumnos partieron hacia sus habitaciones.


End file.
